The present invention generally relates to the use of optical systems, such as laser projection, to locate certain component features, and, more specifically, relates to forming contrast targets in the component that are located by the optical system to make precise measurements of the component and/or project images onto the component.
Various processes are utilized to locate features on one or more surfaces of a component. For example, laser projection processes are sometimes used to locate features of a component and project patterns onto the component surface. The laser projection process uses a photomultiplier or photodiode, galvanometers, and software to calculate, store, and display the 3-dimensional position of a target which is positioned on or near the surface being measured. At least some known laser projection systems measure a component by placing the targets on opposing ends of the component and positioning the laser projector a distance from the component such that the projector's field of view includes the targets at both ends of the component. Such a setup results in measurements of acceptable accuracy.
However, when measuring a larger component, the laser projector must be positioned a greater distance from the component to ensure that the field of view contains the targets at both ends of the component. The greater distance between the component and the laser projector results in measurements that do not meet predetermined accuracy requirements. Accordingly, there is a need for a surface locating system that alleviates one or more of these problems, and allows relatively rapid, accurate location and measurement of relatively large component surfaces and features.